pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Falkland Republic
The Falkland Republic, or the Republic of the Falklands, is the Falkland Islands after its invasion of Argentina and independence. History The Falkland Islands' population was growing a lot. West Falkland was being more populated. Meanwhile, an Argentine ship rammed into a ship in the Falkland Islands, sinking it and killing 37 people. This was taken into a big controversy that Argentina deliberately sank the ship. The UK blocked any trade from Argentina. Two weeks later, two Argentine submarines were spotted along the southern coast of the Falkland Islands. Civilians notified British officials. Britain gave the Falklands protection for the month to see what's going on. Four days later, two of the British ships were torpedoed by Argentine submarines. One sank, while the other was taken into repair. 5 lives were lost. Britain threatened a second war if Argentina didn't stop this madness. Argentina had many sanctions put on it. And before they knew it, a week later the South Georgia and South Sandwich Islands were invaded by Argentina. the UK had enough of it. The United Kingdom declared war on Argentina. Britain was going to send its military to the Falkland Islands, where they then sailed and flew to South Georgia. They liberated the islands from Argentina quite easily. But the UK didn't stop then. The military went to the Argentine Tierra del Fuego and started attacking it. The Argentine military kept them out for a bit, but then the British overpowered them. They conquered all the parts of Tierra del Fuego that belonged to Argentina. They didn't bother with Chile, though. After that, the UK started invading mainland Argentina from the south. Rio Gallegos was almost immediately destroyed. They attacked a few major ports along the coast. After it all, almost all of the Santa Cruz province was occupied by Britain. Argentina finally surrendered to the UK. They signed a treaty for all the occupied land to be annexed by Britain. After a year or so, the Falklands' economy and population was growing still, and more than before. The Falklands needed more land. They asked Britain if they could have some, but Britain asked if they wanted independence. A referendum was held in the Falkland Islands, and a whopping 91% of the Falkland Islanders wanted independence and felt comfortable with it. The UK granted the Falkland Islands independence, and have them all of the land the British had conquered of the region. Britain explained that they couldn't control all of the land, and it's really far away. Britain also let the Falklands take over the South Georgia islands. The Falkland Islands annexed all of the occupied British land, became independent, and designed a new flag. They changed their name to the Falkland Republic. The capital is still Stanley. The Falkland Republic and Great Britain continue to be friends and trade, however. The Falkland Republic is becoming more developed, and has a high GDP and standard of living. Argentina doesn't dare attack again. Relationships Friends * United Kingdom - Our father. We love yuo, and want to into stay close. Thank yuo for independence!! * USA - BEST BIG BROTHER!!! * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands - My brother. We are very close. * Chile - He doesn't support that maniac Argentina. * Antarctica - I like you, cold like me. * Australia, New Zealand, Wales - Fellow sheep farmers. * Australia - Let me borrow his stars. * Columbia Enemies * Argentina - We all don't like you, and we kicked yuor butts! ARGENTINA CANNOT INTO FALKLANDS!!! * Spain, France - Didn't care for me enough. * Peru, Venezuela - Helped the jerk Galtieri. * Most of South America - Lame, undeveloped, and poor. Flag The Falkland Republic's flag is quite similar to its old design. The Union Jack was erased from the flag, as it is no longer part of the UK, and the main blue in the emblem filled the background. A star from the Australian flag was borrowed and put four times in the corners of the flag. Gallery Category:South America Category:America Category:World Category:Republic Category:RedLightningStrike